


Testing a theory

by coneyisland_thrills



Series: milkman [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Dumbification, Impregnation, Lactation, Large Cock, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Somnophilia, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneyisland_thrills/pseuds/coneyisland_thrills
Summary: The seed is planted.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: milkman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022014
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Testing a theory

**Author's Note:**

> based off this-  
> As for requests, if you don't mind, how about chapter two where we see what happened with taejon? Does he go too far and develop breasts and needs to be milked constantly too ? I love to think about them milking each other and suckling each other's breasts... Both of them beyond sense that they don't go to the Games anymore, and just lock up at home fucking for hours straight, and milking one another dry until god knows when (who knows if anyone would ever find them to get them to the hospital...) And only stop to sleep and wash themselves only to not be able to resist doing it all over again, no need to eat because they have each other's milk. Also thinking of Octane being fucked and riding crypto until both his breasts and his sperm is milked dry, octane has been cum in so many times after being used like a slut... maybe by some chance he gets pregnant despite hormones? Thinking about them still being effected by the powder and fucking into octanes pregnancy, his breast and belly both swollen 😳
> 
> this is more of a set up to what you want, thanks for the comment.

Taejoon's development of breasts occured at a much slower pace than Octavio's partly due to the fact that he was taking the powder only once a day and he eventually ran out about four weeks in.

It took Octavio three weeks to produce milk with powder three times a day and his breasts grew in size very quickly leaving him almost painfully sore. Taejoon at the end of four weeks was not yet producing milk of his own. His chest was very tender and though still very masculine his pecs had definitely taken on volume. One could almost mistake it as though he'd been working out instead.

But there was an easy solution...

After that night on the pump, Octavio passed out and fell asleep for several days. When he woke up he was upset and sobbing softly. In pain and still wanted to go the hospital. Taejoon was nervous that the other champions would notice the change in his demeanor so he set their room up to make it impossible for him to escape.

He stripped the boyfriend down naked and tied his hands to the bed frame while he sobs. Takes off his legs and places them somewhere else as he sets up a fucking machine to pummel the other's cunt for the next eight hours while he operates like normal.

Before Taejoon leaves he attaches the pumps again and flips it on to low. Octavio is still sobbing quietly, not sure why his boyfriend is doing this to him, but he wants it to stop.

Taejoon played the game like normal that day as he killed several of his enemies. Though his performance was high he was thinking about Octavio and what to do about him. Obviously he could not keep the man like that forever because the others especially Lifeline would come looking for him...

But at this point Taejoon was almost too far gone in his personal wish fullfilment. Soon he had disregarded all of the concern he had for his boyfriend and was instead focusing on his own personal gain.

When he came home he saw that Octavio had been fucked stupid again, drooling with his legs spread wide and his slick cum soaking into the bed. The pumps on his soft tits were still working their magic, milking him for the sweet liquid filling his soft breasts.

Taejoon flipped the machine off long enough to get his boyfriend cleaned up of the mess and remove the sheets. It would feel like a waste to toss out the milk so he stored it into a carton in the fridge. He had a feeling he would need a lot more of those.

He layed in bed with Octavio and latched onto one nipple. The smaller male had yet to recover from the 8 hour fucking he'd just recieved, barely responding to Taejoon touching him as his mind was still too lost in the sensation of a cock ramming into his poor pussy for so long.

Taejoon drank greedily from him, suckling and lapping at all excess milk that dribbled past the nipple and onto his skin. He gave both breasts an equal amount of love and alternated between them both, Octavio finally realizing what was happening and petting the back of his head with a mindless purr. The sensation made him forget the pain and fear of today, the dumbing down successful.

Eventually Taejoon turned in for the night, falling asleep with his head on top of Octavio's soft belly. But the important part was the fact that his own chest felt unusually tender after that activity...

For the next four weeks he faked a note from Octavio telling the showrunners that he was sick when in reality Octavio was tied up and mewling at home while a machine fucked his perfect quivering pussy, his even more perfect tits getting milked until Taejoon came home and turned the machine off.

He laid there in triage for hours, eyes going cross as his breasts were pumped and his hole fucked, one of the feelings very satisfying but the other empty.

Sometimes Taejoon would leave Octavio off the breast pump and just turn on the fucking machine, which was definitely the worst days for him.

Panting, sobbing, mewling on his back as his legs were wide, accepting the relentless penetration deep into his tummy but not satisfied as it wasn't real....

_noooooo.....where's tae......i've got so much milk, you're letting it go to waste!!....please....tae......it hurts so much.....i want you so bad.....someone needs to milk meee....please......_

Those would be the days that Taejoon came home and pulled his needy boyfriend into his lap to drink from him, and only then would he relax. The thought of having the other man be milked for most days but have some days where he just spent the whole day building up a want for lactation aroused Taejoon and it was only encouraged by the fact that Octavio was the horniest whenever he did that, rolling down onto his cock like a good little boy who didn't care about what filthy actions he had to do as long as his stupid tits were getting sucked.

By week four, out of powder, Taejoon had realized that drinking from his boyfriend had had similar if somewhat slower effects as it. So even if he had ran out, if he kept drinking all of the milk he had stored up, then hopefully he would soon be able to lose all sense of control like Octavio.

Week five, Taejoon started noticing some other changes to his body. His cock stayed hard longer, and whenever he did manage to orgasm there was more cum than usual. In addition to his chest being slightly bigger (and finally producing thin beads of translucent milk that quickly dried after a few tugs) his cock also seemed just a bit bigger. Barely a centimetre so he wasn't very sure.

But his balls were definitely bigger. Interesting.

Week six Mirage commented on it, made a joke that Crypto was "packing" more than usual, which he didn't find too funny because he was in a bad mood thanks to tender pecs. His skin was also a little softer but not to the same dramatic levels as Octavio's. It probably came down to the difference of the hormones naturally in their bodies and the fact that Octavio had taken the powder 3 times a day.

Week seven...

The situation changed.

Taejoon blocked a call from Lifeline again before doing his usual set up for Octavio. Today the man was unusually quiet so Taejoon decided to not turn on the breast pump in order to get him worked up for his cock later on. That way when he came home the smaller male would be that desperate needy mess that was hottest to Taejoon.

Imagining it now....Octavio crawling into his lap, begging for his soft breasts to be drank from and his softer pussy to be wrecked like the little whore he was turning into....

That had been his mistake.

You see, Octavio had grown used to the cock fucking into him. It provided him some relief but ultimately was a pale imitation of the real thing and what his body truly desired in these stages, which was semen, was not being given. He was still experiencing that baby fever every morning as Taejoon set out for the apex games, but since he wasn't being given the sperm he wanted his stupified mind decided to go seek it out himself.

He'd been feeling this dissatisfaction for several days but the pleasant feeling of his breasts being pumped had kept him at bay. It was like his mind was unable to function properly at those moments. Just thoughts of _so much milk, I'm gonna cummmmmm._

But today his soft tits remained unpumped, swollen with milk that he wanted to be relieved of. This machine was not giving him any chances of the fertilization he desired so his mind decided in its haze that to solve this problem he should seek out something that would give him exactly what he wanted.

With the strength of an Apex champion Octavio managed to rip his arms away from the bed board and turned off the machine so that he was no longer being provided dull pleasure. He layed back to catch his breath, chest rising and falling rapidly which left him tempted to just take matters into his own hands and play with his breasts himself....

But the thought of sperm won out, his baby-fever laden body wanting so desperately to have Taejoon's baby, so he sat up and looked for his legs. Realized they were gone and he had no way to look for a cock to give him relief.

It would be by this point that Octavio's mind started to clear. Not lactating and not getting fucked, it was returning slowly to its normal pre-dumbed down state and he realized what had been happening these few months.

_Taejoon had...!!_

Taejoon had kept him trapped here, forcibly attached to a fucking machine that fucked his poor cunt for several hours a day every day. More than that, he attached a machine to Octavio's breasts that did something insane to him, made his body feel warm and his mind turn to cotton. A machine that sucked the milk from his tits, made his eyes cross and his lips form moans full of want. A machine that was making him aroused now just thinking about it, already desiring for his soft, plump, _full_ breasts to be...

Ahh, that evil machine!!

There was no doubt in his mind that Taejoon had been the one to do this whole thing to him...but why? He trusted his boyfriend so much....why would he do this to him?...

At this point Taejoon was coming home, cock half-hard. He felt unusually sensitive and horny today. He had jerked off in the Ring while tugging at his nipple so that some milk spilled begween his fingers but it wasn't enough. Not like Octavio's. He was eager to fuck Octavio properly for the first time in a while.

Meanwhile Octavio had crawled off the bed and discovered his legs in his closet. He put them back on and stood to his feet, having not really walked in a couple of days. Now that he was remembering properly he hardly ever moved now, only getting up to eat and use the bathroom...

When Taejoon opened the door to the bedroom he was met with a tiny furious man.

"Taejoon Park!!" Octavio yelled, shoving against him with a red face. "What did you do to me?!"

"Whoa!" Taejoon yelled back, but tried to be gentle. Taking on a curious innocent tone. "What do you mean?"

"You did something to me!" Octavio was too embarassed to say it, just held his hands in front of his (now clothed) breasts and squeezed the air. "You've been keeping me trapped here!"

"No I haven't, baby." Taejoon embraced him, trying to convince him that it was all in his head. "You're very sick...don't worry, I'll take care of you..."

"I'm n-not sick!" Octavio said, trying to push away from him and finally managing to do it sucessfully. "I'm going to a hospital, Tae! This has gone too far for too long."

He tried to run past him, but Taejoon had enough of trying to convince him the hard way. Time for the easy way.

He grabbed Octavio by his hand and made him come to a halt while his other hand pulled down his pants just a little, making his now fully hard cock spring free. The tip was red and leaking precome already.

"What are you-"

He shoved Octavio to the wall so that his perky little ass was bared for him. Pulled the other's tight shorts down to reveal the wet pussy, constantly aroused even in anger thanks to the powder.

"No!" Octavio squealed. Part of him knew this trick. He knew that the reason he had been so compliant these days was because he went stupid as soon as a cock was in him, mind dumbed down to its base desires of _cock cock cock_. But he was also afraid that despite his protest he wanted it, body and mind jumping to one conclusion:

_Taejoon's seed...Taejoon's baby....._

_Wait, no!!!! No, I don't want his baby, I want a hospital!!!! I want..._

Taejoon lined up his cock and got into Octavio within a manner of seconds. One moment his boyfriend was struggling to get away and the other moment he was completely still, mouth gaping open in an empty scream as his mind going temporarily blank but it wouldn't last for long on its own. He needed to make quick work of the other's pussy.

Taejoon gripped his hips bruisingly hard and thrusted into that tight snatch of his. Heard his boyfriend gasp as his cock–bigger now and even somewhat wider, reached a place deep in him. Taejoon reached around the other's soft tummy and put his fingers against the skin there, feeling a slight bulge where the head of his cock was in Octavio's abdomen, for sure filling the cockwhore up.

Octavio was caught between panic and lust.

_Fuck....fuck, that's so deep in me, fuck!!....your cock is so fucking big, Tae....but noooo, wait I need to go....I need to go to the hospital.....but I don't wanna, cock is soooooo good....so deep inside my belly fuckkkkkk...._

He was trying not to focus on how truly deep Taejoon was in his insides, but by trying not to think he ended up thinking anyways, breasts seeming to swell and throb on his chest with want.

_A baby, give me your baby Taejoon, your big cock is gonna breed me so good please give me your milk I want it so fucking bad...._

Octavio was limp in his arms. Taejoon smirked as he looked at his hazy glazed eyes with blown pupils. The powder had once again dumbed Octavio down to his most base human desires: pregnancy. Children. He wanted it so much he quickly gave up his fight to accept his cock....all for the eventuality that his milk would be drank but he wasn't quite broken all the way yet.

Taejoon began to thrust into his pussy without stop, hard and fast. He enjoyed the sight of Octavio's cute ass bouncing against his hips, his balls slapping against his skin as they slowly filled and built up with Taejoon's cum. He kept one hand on Octavio's hip and then slipped the other hand beneath Octavio's shirt.

Up higher his hand went until his fingers were circling the nipple of a soft, tender breast....fat and swollen with milk, they hadn't been relieved since yesterday....and with Octavio currently going stupid on his cock surely this would be the tipping point.

He squeezed Octavio's breast, so tightly that milk spurted from his nipple and painted the inside of his shirt, and Octavio's mind broke for good tonight.

Octavio was now fucking himself mindlessly on the huuuuuge cock impaling his needy pussy, his pussy that was desperate for cock and his womb desperate for semen. And the relief from his breasts, ohhhh fuck....why did he want to leave again? Taejoon was so good to him, giving him the fat cock his body needed and milking him with his sweet hands....

Taejoon panted as he thrusted into the warm wet heat of Octavio, his body felt hot. Normally he would've cum by now but he still felt able to go on for a long period of time, fucking into that dripping slick cunt of his boyfriend's. His hole was so fucking loose now, what a damn whore, taking cock every day for the past seven weeks, content to get fucked stupid as long as he got his breasts pumped for the plentiful sweet milk inside.

Octavio was sobbing as his milk soaked through his only clean shirt, his slick dripping down into the inside of his shorts that were pushed down to his knees. His clothes were so filthy and reflected the change in his personality, the filth no longer from dirt and sweat but now the milk from his swollen tits and the precome dribbling out of his fucked hole. He was almost hysterical with the pleasure that would be wracking his mind, assaulted from both ends with relief....his cunt filled to the brim with cock and his plump breasts being....

Taejoon let go of Octavio's chest long enough to grab his hip and angle his thrusts even deeper aiming for the spots inside Octavio that would make him fucking scream. Scream he did.

Head thrown back and eyes wide Octavio made an inhuman noise as Taejoon's cock hit an area so deep inside of him that he hiccuped, salivating and drooling all over his chin as his pussy quivered, clit pulsing with an orgasm. 

_**fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck** _

Taejoon did these huge slow thrusts several more times, each time bouncing Octavio on his cock and watching the way the smaller male underwent a full body shudder at the feeling of tip of Taejoon's cock pushing into places it should be impossible to reach. Finally after another thrust his orgasm hit him all at once, causing him to spill his seed into the awaiting hole of his boyfriend.

Taejoon cried out as he came deep inside Octavio, but at time that he would normally pull out and be over with he was still coming, still filling up his fucked-out pussy with his cum. When he finally pulled the red tip of his cock out he saw thick, white, creamy cum dripping from Octavio's hole, and Taejoon was still rock-hard....

Just like the day that Octavio was first attached to the pump changed him, this moment changed Taejoon. Realizing that he was still hard and horny and had plenty of his cum still stored inside his balls he got frustrated and threw Octavio onto the bed, where his boyfriend's soft breasts enticed him.

Burying himself balls deep inside the other he no longer cared about going in as deep as he could, just fucking him until he came and was finished. Taejoon latched onto a nipple as Octavio openly whined, eyes rolling back into his head and hardly able to breathe with his boyfriend's thick cock ramming into him at lightning-speeds.

He wanted to impregnate the bitch, Octavio was so stupid, trusting Taejoon and not fearing anything even though something was clearly wrong, not noticing until it was too late and by then all he could do was spread his legs for Taejoon, bent to the will of a machine. His hazy mind wanted to breed the man on his cock, stamp out the rebellion the speedster still had in his nature until he was completely compliant and knew his only purpose was to provide milk and a warm hole to fuck into....

Octavio moaned beneath him as his boyfriend suckled from him. There was so much fucking cum inside his pussy right now....and so much milk in his breasts....Octavio was filled to the brim with cum and milk, and that was a good and a bad thing. It was good because of Taejoon's sperm and he wanted his baby, he wanted a pregnancy so badly right now, and it was bad because despite his best efforts his tits were still so _full_....he had so much to give....

But Taejoon was drinking from him now, and his mind was fuzzy. He didn't know how Taejoon could still be fucking him so quickly after cumming inside him but Octavio lost all care as Taejoon's hand began massaging his other breast, milk spilling out....fuckkkkkk.....he didn't know why he was ever upset when such a wonderful sensation like this existed in life....

Truth be told the two of them were like that well into the next morning. Attached with Taejoon's cock buried deep inside Octavio's pussy, cumming so many times into his womb that his stomach was just slightly swollen, filled with the semen of his lover. Taejoon sucked sweetly at Octavio's breast for a majority of that time so the smaller male was satisfied with the relief in his chest, body now focused on the more pressing goal. Achieving impregnation. When Taejoon got tired he rode his cock on his own, clit twitching with multiple orgasms as well while his boyfriend exhaustedly drank the milk from his tender breasts that still remained swollen after hours.

When they finally collapsed Taejoon slept on his stomach but he would soon regret it as his chest was sore. It would seem that his sexual activity and drinking from Octavio had sped up the production of milk thanks to the hormones, but neither of them knew that yet.

When Octavio woke he took a shower to wipe away the sticky feeling coating his entire body and when he came back Taejoon was still asleep and naked on the bed. He stared at the slowly rising chest of his boyfriend. Though he had been somewhat satisfied last night a part of him still wanted some form of revenge so he dragged the breast pump over and messed around with the tubes.

Taejoon's chest looked bigger to him. Was he working out in the games? It looked more pillowy, nipples maybe even larger. You see, Octavio did not know what happened to him was also happening to Taejoon but he didn't care. He wanted revenge and he thought that this machine would cause discomfort for the boyfriend.

He placed the pumps on Taejoon's nipples before climbing into bed and straddling his waist. If that no -good boyfriend of his was going to hog the the machine the least he could do was ride his huge cock and let his mind go hazy ....treat the taller male as nothing more than his personal dildo to pleasure his aching cunt with.

The machine slowly got to work as Octavio lowered his wet sex onto Taejoon's cock which was hard even after only a couple of strokes. He whined as he seated himself on it fully, hips rocking down to drive that length deeper into his belly. Sooooo good, Taejoon, you may be a douchebag but your cock is so worth it.

When he looked down at his boyfriend he was shocked to see thin beads of milk leaking from his nipples by the work of the pump, his boyfriend making a strange face in his sleep. The milk did not flow as well as Octavio's but that is what it undoubtedly was.

Octavio fucked himself harder at the sight, he liked that Taejoon looked so helpless and cute right now which was the complete role reversal of what they'd been up to. He took one of the pumps off the bigger male's chest to latch onto his nipple out of curiosity, wanting to know what it would taste like.

 _So sweet_....

Was this what Octavio's milk tasted like? It tasted somehow better like this, suckling from Taejoon's chest while he fucked his aching pussy on his cock. His mind was already getting lost to the haze, wanting to be filled with milk on both ends....Taejoon's milk and Taejoon's sperm were so sweet, so good to his aching body that desired fertilization....he'd been forced to drink his own milk in place of food but drinking straight from the source was **undoubtedly** sweeter....

He lapped at the breast of his boyrfriend, coaxing milk out with his tongue while Taejoon made that cute helpless expression. The milk flowing through his swollen pecs....was it as pleasurable as the feeling of relief for Octavio's breasts? Or not the same.

When Taejoon stirred awake he moaned, his cock buried deep in the wet heat of Octavio. Not only that but there was a faint pleasurable sensation on his chest and he realized with wide eyes that the pump was attatched to his swollen tit, milk coming out in droplets while Octavio's tongue swirled around his nipple as the man sucked. Taejoon's whole face went red. Fuck that was hot.

See, his lactation kink went both ways, and to see Octavio suckling from him made a hot feeling build in his gut until he was spilling his seed into Octavio who moaned against his skin at the feeling of being filled up.

"Fuck!" Octavio cried, straightening up as he continued riding Taejoon's still hard cock, his thick white semen dripping out of his hole and running down his thighs. "You've been keeping all your milk from me, Tae."

Taejoon watched his boyfriend roll down on his cock, his soft tits just begging to be suckled as well. Taejoon's milk had already run dry, the pump now just giving him a nice feeling against his nipple, and he took it off. He'd let Octavio think he had control for long enough. It was time to put the bitch back in his place.

He flipped them over, keeping his cock buried inside his lover before immediately latching onto Octavio's chest. He reached for the pump he had just cast aside and managed to fasten it to Octavio's other breast while his boyfriend struggled to kick him off, but as soon as the sensation hit him his body went limp.

 _fucckkkkkkkkk_......

taejoon thrusted into Octavio at a relentless speed while drinking from him, massaging his tender breast again with his free hand to keep him mentally at bay. It was too easy to gain control over Octavio now, simply stuff the slut full of cock or suck from his swollen tits and then he was moaning like a seasoned whore, body going into overdrive as it seeked Taejoon's seed. 

Yes...breeding....truth be told it had taken over the both of them now. Taejoon's baby-fever was kicking in differently as he was unable to carry a child but Octavio was. His mind desired to, this moment, fill up the nearest hole with his sperm, and that hole happened to be Octavio's. It was lucky that his boyfriend's stupid mind was eager to accept this fate as well...

Taejoon would cum into Octavio's tight pussy five more times before the day came to an end, Octavio passing out somewhere around the fourth due to pleasure. He felt so fucking good, so full of Taejoon's milk and having his swollen tits massaged and drank from, why was he ever mad at his boyfriend, he was so good to him and he wanted his baby so badly....

Taejoon kept thrusting his cock into the come filled mess that was the other's gaping hole, his own chest tender and sore as he had kept drinking from Octavio and filling himself with the hormones that would rapid up the development of his own breasts and the desire to implant his children in the womb of the man he loved.

Little did they know that by at this point since Octavio had been tied up for so long and kept compliant and dumb, he had not taken any of his hormones leaving his body to return to some of its normal functions.....he had been cum in so many times that it was only invetiable that their goal would be achieved.

Octavio was impregnated that day but it had only just begun for the two lovers.


End file.
